


Узнать тебя, узнать все о тебе

by fandom_Vampires_2020, MilvaBarring



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Tulip Should Be Nicer To Both Herself And Cassidy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Автор считает, что в будущем отношения между персонажами должны вырулить в счастливый тройничок, включающий Джесси Кастера. Переводчик горячо поддерживает эту идею.
Relationships: Proinsias Cassidy/Tulip O'Hare





	Узнать тебя, узнать все о тебе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Getting To Know You, Getting To Know All About You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546289) by [pleasesir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesir/pseuds/pleasesir), [tonytonesphoneroo5000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonytonesphoneroo5000/pseuds/tonytonesphoneroo5000). 

Когда Тюльпан прикасается к Кэссиди в первый раз, она почти уверена, что его тело должно быть холодным на ощупь. Она проводит пальцами по тонкой коже на внутренней части предплечья к запястью, где ощущался бы пульс, если бы у Кэссиди было сердцебиение. По логике вещей тело Кэссиди должно быть ледяным, но оно горячее, как пламя у нее внутри.

Кэссиди улыбается — своей быстрой, нервной, заискивающей улыбкой, которая вечно ее раздражает.

— Не так уж плохо, правда, милая? — спрашивает он, стремительно перехватив ее руку и погладив большим пальцем выпуклую вену на ее запястье.

Кэссиди облизывает губы, его зрачки расширяются, и у Тюльпан мелькает мысль, что он скорее реагирует на ток крови в ее жилах, чем на тесные объятия на заднем сидении автомобиля. Но разве сама она в это ввязалась не ради того, чтобы просто-напросто отмстить Джесси? Ей хочется увидеть его изумленную рожу, когда он узнает, что она переспала с его лучшим другом, хочется, чтобы он на собственном опыте ощутил, каково это — чувствовать себя отодвинутым в сторону ради какой-то «высшей» цели, чувствовать себя брошенным.

Но тепло уже разливается под ее кожей, пульсирует между ног. Тюльпан пытается чуть передвинуться, не размыкая объятий, и от этого становится только хуже.

— Что не так плохо? — переспрашивает она, глядя на Кэссиди сквозь полуопущенные ресницы. Она знает, какое впечатление на мужчин оказывает такой взгляд. «У тебя глаза, как у долбаного олененка», — однажды сказал ей Джесси.

Она может уничтожать мужчин множеством разных способов. Ей хочется уничтожить и Кэссиди, испепелить его своим внутренним жаром, своими обжигающими прикосновениями. Он это заслужил — тем, что отнял у нее Джесси, и он сам жаждет этого и глубоко вздыхает, когда Тюльпан целует их сплетенные пальцы и позволяет ему прижать свою большую ладонь к ее щеке.

Кэссиди и близко не красавец, но в нем есть что-то очень привлекательное — в том, как он движется и как управляет своим долговязым телом. Ей нравится, как он жонглирует словами и может самый обычный разговор превратить в игру, в которой Тюльпан обычно проигрывает. И если бы Тюльпан его и в самом деле не переносила, она нашла бы другой способ заставить Джесси ревновать.

— Не так уж плохо ко мне прикасаться, — отвечает Кэссиди, как будто пытается убедить в этом самого себя.

— Ну да, — соглашается Тюльпан, приподнимая голову и закрывая глаза. Поняв намек, Кэссиди целует ее в губы. Тюльпан почти уверена, что вкус крови во рту — всего-навсего игра ее воображения, но на самом деле Кэссиди прокалывает острыми зубами кожу на ее нижней губе, оставляя кровоточащие ранки, и жадно высасывает кровь, издавая низкие горловые стоны.

Тюльпан начинает чувствовать себя жертвой каннибала, когда он сжимает ладонями ее голову, запуская пальцы в кудрявые волосы. Ей становится трудно дышать, настолько она ошеломлена вкусом и жаром, и легкой болью от продолжающихся укусов.

— Вот так, милая, так хорошо, — бормочет Кэссиди, вылизывая ее губы. Тюльпан никто и никогда еще не целовал так грубо и почти отчаянно. Ее пугает мысль, что Кэссиди готов войти в нее прямо сейчас, сделать то, что так сильно нравилось Джесси.

Не раздумывая, Тюльпан тянет на себя подол его грязной и рваной футболки, прерывая поцелуй на краткое мгновение, чтобы стащить ее через голову и больно ущипнуть Кэссиди за сосок.

— Быстрее, — требует она и трется о него, жмурясь от ощущения твердого члена под джинсовой тканью.

Ее так не накрывало с тех пор, как они с Джесси тискались на заднем сиденье отцовской машины, пытаясь выяснить, что же заставляет людей так стонать. Ей ненавистно осознание, что она делает это ради Кэссиди, что именно он смотрит на нее с этим дурацким выражением, которое возникает на его лице, когда он забывает выпендриваться. Ей ненавистна мысль, что она торопится не потому, что хочет пройти через это как можно быстрее, а потому, что хочет почувствовать внутри его член.

— Не спеши, девочка, — ворчит он, хотя его пальцы уже поднимают подол ее платья, скользят по бедрам. Она вся мокрая от возбуждения, влага и в ее трусах, и, кажется, даже на его джинсах, но ноги слишком широко раздвинуты, чтобы можно было их сжать и хоть как-то сбросить напряжение.

— Кэссиди, будешь время тянуть, я уйду, — грозится Тюльпан и сразу же понимает, что никуда не уйдет. Особенно когда он снимает с нее платье через голову, глядя на нее взглядом хищника и наклоняется к ней, чтобы втянуть в рот ее сосок.

Ей хочется и податься вперед, и отодвинуться одновременно, и она вцепляется руками в волосы Кэссиди, не беспокоясь о том, что может вырвать их с корнями. Они регенерируются, а даже если и нет, ее это не волнует.

— Можешь называть меня Кэс, — говорит он, когда наконец отстраняется, и в его глазах видна насмешка. — Я думаю, ты заслужила это право.

Тюльпан дает ему пощечину, и он дергает головой, а когда снова поворачивается к ней, на его лице сияет широкая ухмылка, и с этой ухмылкой Кэссиди запускает руку ей в трусы. Он вводит в нее один палец и поглаживает внутри, пока мышцы на ее бедрах не начинают дрожать, и как здорово, что его пальцы такие длинные и ловкие. Он добавляет второй палец, растягивает ее, пытаясь понять, готова ли она принять его член. Она мокрая и скользкая, и от возбуждения у нее кружится голова.

— Да трахни меня уже! — приказывает Тюльпан, и зрачки Кэссиди расширяются, когда он нечаянно разрывает ткань ее трусов, но все это происходит так быстро, что она почти не успевает почувствовать, как оказывается голышом.

— Прости, — бормочет Кэссиди, и Тюльпан целует его, чтобы отвлечься, и передвигается так, чтобы можно было сесть на его член. Это жутко неудобно в таком тесном пространстве, и в какой-то момент Тюльпан ударяется головой о потолок. Член у Кэссиди среднего размера, толще, чем у Джесси, хоть и немного короче, и Тюльпан, опускается на него, постанывая сквозь зубы.

У вампира не может быть венерических болезней, а Тюльпан пьет противозачаточные, и ощущение члена без резинки оказывается гораздо более приятным, чем она готова признать. Она сжимает его так, как будто хочет вобрать в себя еще глубже, а Кэссиди трахает ее мелкими толчками, не выходя до конца, так что она все время чувствует его в себе и не может сдержать жалобные стоны.

Когда Кэссиди начинает ласкать ее клитор, она прикусывает кожу на его плече. Конечно же, за сотню лет он многому успел научиться. Он что-то бормочет на гаэльском, не сводя глаз с ее шеи, и именно приятная дрожь страха толкает Тюльпан за грань. Когда она кончает, перед ее глазами вспыхивают звезды и жар растекается от паха до пальцев ног, и она впивается ногтями в плечи Кэссиди.

— Блядь, — выдыхает Тюльпан сквозь зубы, пытаясь сдержать стон.

Через мгновение Кэссиди вскрикивает:

— Иисус, Мария и Иосиф, — вжимаясь в нее изо всех сил и выплескивая горячую сперму, которую Тюльпан ощущает глубоко внутри словно отметку о занятой территории. Несколько мгновений они сидят в объятиях друг друга, тяжело дыша, и Тюльпан чувствует, как мышцы ее бедер начинают ныть от напряжения.

Наконец она слезает с него, плюхается на сиденье, чувствует, как вытекает сперма, пачкая обивку.

— Это был первый и последний раз, — сразу же заявляет Тюльпан, глядя на Кэссиди. Вечно ей хочется его пожалеть, и сейчас, когда его член торчит из ширинки наружу, а сам он смотрит на нее усталыми глазами, это чувство разрастается и затапливает ее целиком. Бедный, несчастный Кэссиди. Хорошо еще, что у него есть Джесси.

Он вскидывает голову, обнажает в усмешке острые зубы, которые только что впивались в ее кожу, и отвечает:

— О нет, ты вернешься ко мне, милая. Я знаю, что вернешься.

И хуже всего, что это чистая правда.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор считает, что в будущем отношения между персонажами должны вырулить в счастливый тройничок, включающий Джесси Кастера. Переводчик горячо поддерживает эту идею.


End file.
